Bloody Trapland Adventures (PewdieCry)
by Milk-n-Pork
Summary: Pewds and Cry go on an adventure to the world of Bloody Trapland, where they meet spikes, buzzsaws, lava, and the dreaded brofist. Together, they pass through the obstacles and help each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright day here in Bloody Trapland, as always, with the buzzsaws sliding back and forth, blood-stained spikes scattered about, pools of lava bubbling with fire, and carved brofists made of stone, waiting for the next cat to crush. Two cats noisily hopped through the obstacles: one red-furred with golden locks and sky blue eyes nervously pacing about, the other green-furred with brown locks and dark blue eyes watching his nervous friend.

"AH JAVLA I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE, CRY!" Pewdie exclaimed. "This is just too hard!"

"Just a little more, Pewds." he comforted, standing on a platform beside an idle brofist. "All you have to do is fall from that platform, stay away from the spikes, leap to the conveyor belt, dodge this brofist, and jump on top of it, then jump here."

"You make it sound like it's easy..." he complained.

"It is." Cry shot back, smirking. "As long as you don't get your fear ahead of you."

"You calling me a coward?" he challenged, looking down at the spikes below once more and cringing, shutting his eyes again. Maybe he was a coward. But he didn't want to admit that. He paced backwards, holding his breath, then jumped and let gravity help him as he dodged the spikes.

He opened his eyes again, and found himself standing on the grassy surface, unharmed, the spikes now above him. "I... did it? I did it!" he cheered.

"Great job, friend." Cry beamed. "Now get over here so I can pat your fluffy head."

"Here goes..." Pewdie's voice was louder now, louder than his anxious trembling voice before. He was more confident now.

Bending on all-fours, he charged and leaped on the conveyor belt, sweat dripping as he glanced at the brofist above him growing closer.

Bracing himself, he tensed up and got ready to leap as the brofist lowered itself towards him. Pewdie, suddenly overcome with panic and not knowing what to do, leaped away and lost balance, falling on the ground and forgetting for a moment that he was on a conveyor belt. Cry's eyes widened. "You dodged too early!" In a split second, his surprise turned into panic and he called, "Pewds, look out!" pointing behind him.

Pewdie looked back, and at the same moment, he felt a jolt of pain and he watched in horror as his tail was crushed by the brofist. "Oww!" he cried out.

Cry quickly leapt on the now rising brofist and pulled out his hand. Pewdie took it and whimpered as he felt his crushed tail shift pressure in the movement. Cry pulled him up as hard as he could and carried Pewdie as he leapt back to the platform.

They sighed in relief, then Cry let his friend lie on his back as he took some bandages from his bag. "We need to fix you up. Here, I'll bandage you. Then, let's search for a space to place our tents and maybe we can rest for a while."

"How do you do that, anyway?" Pewdie asked, sitting up and trying not to move his tail one bit as Cry bandaged it. "I swear, it's impossible!"

"It is, friend. You just have to focus." he explained, tucking the bandage and standing up. "There. Does it still hurt?"

Pewdie curled and uncurled his tail, checking for any pain. "Just a bit. Thanks, bro."

"Don't worry about it." Cry beamed, then returned the bandage in his bag. "It's getting pretty dark, let's hurry up."

And so they continued to travel and eventually found a clear space in the grasslands. They set up their tents and slept through the cold night. Or at least Cry did - until he awoke from the faint noises from the other tent. He sat up, hearing shuddered breaths and whimpers as he stood and paced to Pewdie's tent, yellow blanket still over his shoulder, protecting him from the cold breeze.

"Pewds? You all right?" he whispered, entering the tent and sitting beside the freezing Swede.

The blonde didn't respond, only curled into a ball and hugged himself tighter, blankets seeming to do their job poorly as his teeth chattered. Cry sighed, taking his yellow blanket from his shoulders and covering Pewdie with it. "Feeling any warmer?"

He nodded, feeling a little guilty but grateful. "H-How about you? Won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I'm okay." he comforted, then joked, "The wind's got nothin' on this hot body!"

The Swede shuffled away, turning away from the brunette. Cry got the message and let him sleep, getting out of the tent. Pewdie snuggled in his blanket, closing his eyes as he heard Cry's footsteps slowly fade, but stop midway.

Pewdie smiled. The footsteps grew louder and he heard the rustling of his tent's opening. He felt the blankets rise and an arm wrap around him from behind and rest on his shoulder.

"Told you, you'd be cold." he teased, grinning smugly as Cry held him tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Pewdie awoke to the faint noises outside the tent that signalled the start of another day: buzzsaws starting to screech back and forth, shaking its bloodstains away, pools of lava mixed with dead cats being drained and refilled again, and spikes being wiped clean by some automatic machinery.

He turned away from the tent's opening with a grumble, then a realization struck him as he noticed no Cry sleeping beside him and he sat up in surprise and worry.

"Cry? Where's Cry?!" He panicked, fear clouding his eyes as he looked around the tent. He thought he slept beside him last night. _Is he in trouble? Did the barrels take him? What if he needed my help but I was sound asleep so he got kidnapped?_ Countless possibilities ran through his mind as he became even more paranoid.

But then, his thoughts were interrupted. "Pewds?" the brunette called, head peeking through the tent door. "Oh, you're awake. What's wrong?"

The Swede looked at him for a second, eyes widened, then sighed in relief. _Right. He was just outside, of course. Stop worrying so much, Pewds._ He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away and cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Nevermind."

But of course, Cry noticed his embarrassment and smirked. "Were you worried about me?" the American teased, entering the tent and sitting in front of him.

"No I wasn't!" The response was instant, but Cry could see his blush grow even more, making him snicker. "What?"

"Then explain this to me." He lowered his voice, wiping a tear from the blonde's eyes that Pewdie didn't even notice was there.

He quickly grabbed the brunette's hand, wanting to put it away, but for a moment, they stared in each other's eyes, both surprised.

"Cry..."

"Pewds..." He couldn't take it anymore. Pewdie was just too adorable. He added, "...I made us breakfast." then laughed as he got up and went out to take the food.

Pewds stared at the door, astonished. _God dammit, he was just teasing!_

And that only marked the start of another day.

Cry always loved to tease his best friend. The way he would blush at the slightest brush of their shoulders or paws, and he would look up at him, as if wanting something more... he was just too adorable. But of course, he was just teasing, right? _Right?_ Besides, they were both straight.

Or at least that's what he thought.

Pewdie, on the other hand, was having none of it. He hated how Cry would make a move on him, make him expect, then suddenly back away, smirking. It almost felt like he was playing with his feelings. It was like he lit up, but everytime he saw that smug grin, he knew he was just being teased, cursing himself for being tricked again.

But maybe he liked to be teased, too.

The red-furred cat shook his head, pushing all thoughts away from his mind. _He's just a friend, he's just a friend..._

"Do you want me to be more than that?" Cry whispered huskily in the blonde Swede's ear, who was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed him sneak up from behind. Instantly, Pewdie jumped in surprise.

_Oh shit, I said that last part out loud!_ he thought, swiftly turning away in embarrassment. The brunette chuckled playfully, ruffling his friend's golden hair and walking away. Pewdie was pretty sure he heard him mumble "Maybe." quietly, but he dismissed it as just his imagination. Then he heard the brunette yell, "Oh, fuck!" and ran to where he went, worried.

"Cry? What's wrong?"

He ran over to him, who was standing by a cliff, staring down the slope. "What happened?" he asked, stepping over next to him and peering over the edge, seeing a familiar yellow blanket hung loosely on the rocks.

"How the hell am I supposed to get it now?" he whined, trying to reach for it again but failing and only causing more rocks to fall down the lava below him.

"Whoa, careful there, bro." Pewdie warned, taking his hand to stop him from falling. Cry looked up at him with a pout, making the Swede snicker quietly at his friend's cuteness. He'd never tell Cry, but he actually found it adorable when the green-furred animal would shift from being tough and boastful, to being cute and childish, all because of that blanket.

And speaking of that blanket...

He sighed, feigning annoyance as he crouched and reached for the blanket himself. Seeing that he couldn't reach it either, he flipped himself over so that he was facing the grass, and put one back paw after the other down the rocky slope, crawling down the cliff and front paws clinging to the edge while his back paws tried to reach the yellow cloth.

"Hey, Pewds, that's dangerous! You don't have to-"

"Don't worry about it, Cry." he shushed, narrowly reaching the blanket and grabbing it with his right back paw. "See? I got this."

As he crawled his way up the cliff, the rock he was stepping on cracked and fell to the lava, making him slip further down and closer to the bubbling flame, his bandaged tail now inches from the liquid. "Waah!"

Luckily, Cry caught his hand in time. "I got you, I got you..." he consoled, grunting as he pulled his friend back with all his strength, Pewdie holding onto him for dear life. He managed to pull him back, catching their breaths as they collapsed beside each other on the grassy surface.

"Here's your blanket." the blonde breathed, panting and handing the yellow cloth to the brunette. "You better not drop it again; I'm not risking my life for the second time."

"Hey, sorry, man. You didn't have to do that." he mumbled, rolling and stretching his shoulder. He felt guilt pierce through his heart as he took the blanket. "You could've died back there."

Pewdie sat up, ruffling his friend's brown locks and comforting, "Don't worry about it, Cry."


	3. Chapter 3

"Easy... Nice and slow..." Cry cautioned, guiding his friend across the ice who shook slightly in nervousness and looked at him for guidance.

"One- One step at a time..." Pewdie continued, repeating what he had been told but still scared of slipping, or breaking the ice, or falling headfirst on the hard frozen floor, or...

"Relax, Pewds." the brunette advised, sweeping through the slippery floor so easily as he slid backwards, away from the red cat, motioning for him to follow his steps. "You'll get the hang of it soon enough."

"I-I hope I really- Aahh!" Just then, his right foot slipped forward, and he almost fell to the ground but luckily Cry caught him in time. They sighed in relief simultaneously. "Th-Thanks, bro..."

Pewdie calmed down a bit, nervousness seeming to vanish and travel to his hands that gripped on his friend's arms tightly. Or maybe it was the warmth that radiated from the green cat that calmed him... _Wait, what?_

"Just follow my footsteps." Cry commanded, sliding backwards as Pewdie clung to him and followed, looking down as he watched their footing.

Slowly, but surely, moving towards the other side... until the Swede tripped and fell right into his friend's arms, his face on Cry's chest and the two blushed.

Pewdie awkwardly pulled away, but not fast enough as Cry stopped him, trapping him in place with his arms behind his back while Pewdie's arms rested on Cry's chest.

"C-Cry?" he stammered.

"Maybe we should just... stay this way. Uh, I mean, you might slip again and hurt yourself." he excused, speeding his speech and turning away to hide his blush. "B-Besides, we're almost on the other side."

_Does he like holding me like this?_ The Swede thought. "Um, right..." he managed, looking down to hide his smile. _To feel so close to him like this..._ It took his whole restraint not to lean closer and nuzzle into his friend's warm chest. He could feel the brunette's heart beating fast through his palm, so inviting, but he stopped himself, wanting to prolong the moment. _Besides, we're just friends..._ He pondered to himself, wondering why his tone was regretful.

Just then, he was taken back to reality by a soft buzzing sound ringing in his ears and as he heard his friend gasp, he tried to look behind him, but was interrupted. "Watch out!" Cry alarmed, pulling his friend towards himself and sliding backwards with him.

Only then did Pewdie see the spinning string and the spike at its end that almost tore the back of his head if Cry hadn't pulled him away in time. Cry sighed in relief, then looked down at him worriedly. "I'm so sorry, friend... I spaced out." he apologized.

But the blonde didn't answer. He was too busy stammering and stumbling over the words as he was trapped in Cry's arms, trying to quell the fire burning in his cheeks. And that spike didn't help at all. He ended up pressed against the green cat and he had a feeling that the fact that Cry's grip on his back had somehow found its way down his waist and was tighter than before was not just his imagination.

"Pewds?"

He looked up at the mention of his name, revealing to the brunette just how embarrassed he felt. "W-What?"

"You're so cute when you blush."

Pewdie looked up in surprise, cheeks reddening even more, if that was possible, but just when he was about to speak, his words were stolen from him by another pair of lips against his own, warm palms pressing delicately against warmer cheeks.

He panicked, torn between pushing his friend away and pulling him closer. His mind screamed that they were just friends, that this was wrong, but there was an inviting warmth radiating from the American's lips that tempted him to pull him closer.

But much to his regret, Cry pulled away before he could decide, leaving him staring at the brunette, wide-eyed. "That was- You- What-" Pewdie stuttered, and Cry chuckled, ruffling his blonde locks playfully.

"I love you." With a loving smile, he confessed, kissing his friend's forehead lightly. "Thought that kiss cleared it up."

Suddenly, Pewdie felt something hit the back of his foot lightly and looked down behind him. Cry followed, and uttered. "Oh look, we made it past the ice."

And so Cry went ahead, stepping into the greenery and smelling the familiar grass without waiting for his answer. He heard his friend's foot steps following behind him, and smiled when he felt fingers entwine with his own as Pewdie walked beside him.

"I love you, too." The blonde mumbled, but little did he know, Cry had heard him.


End file.
